Drugged Up But Funny
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: Bunny is seriously injured and given painkillers. He wakes up loopy and flirts with Jack. Jack is a good sport about it since this is his idiot husband.


Jack sat by Aster's bed quietly, peeling an apple. Mostly for something to do partly so Aster would have something to snack on when he woke up.

After four apples he set down the knife and leaned back. The head doctor (medic? Healer?) had said that Aster should be waking up soon and that the painkillers would make him a little loopy and drowsy.

"Come on, Aster." Jack hadn't thought that some blood suckers would be enough to put out the Pooka but the multiple broken bones and deep gashes said otherwise. Of course, Jack might have gone a little ballistic after they had gotten Aster but the cold had slowed the bleeding and there was no chances of frostbite.

There had been the problem of cutting through the vines and other plants that had popped up from all of the Pooka's blood, but still not that big of a deal.

Jack started to sing one of the catchy tunes he heard on the radio and was really getting into it when a groan drew his attention back to Aster.

"Hey, bun-bun, looks like you're finally awake!" Aster's head kind lolled towards Jack, green eyes unable to focus. "You should be right as rain in a week or so. Gave me quite the scare."

"'O're you?" Aster slurred pretty bad. "Yer a beaut!"

"I'm Jack Frost." Jack barely held in a laugh. It was one of _those_ times it seemed. "You're pretty beautiful yourself."

"I know ya? Pretty t'ing l'ke ye," Aster briefly focused on Jack's clothes before returning to his face. "Wanna g' on a d'te?"

"Aster, we're married." Aster's eyes got round and he openly gaped for a moment, Jack held in his mirth.

"We' married?!" Jack lost it at the wail and started laughing. "Am so lucky!"

"That you are, cotton-tail!" Jack reeled in his laughter and wiped the tears from his eyes. He reached for an apple slice. "You want some nummy apple?"

"Ye', 'ove ya," Aster let Jack put the slice in his mouth and just kind of barely moved his jaw, staring star struck at Jack.

"Love you too, Aster." Jack wished he had a camera for this moment, just so he could watch it in private and see how cute his husband could be while drugged to the gills. And hilarious. "You just wait a moment and I'll be right back with the doctor."

"Nuh! Don' goooo!" Aster had chunks of half chewed apple going everywhere and was reaching weakly for Jack. It was really adorable and a little heartbreaking.

"It's okay, I won't even leave the room, just to the door, I swear." Jack quickly did just that, hollering to a nurse(? It was hard to tell with the yeti), "He's awake!"

Jack ducked back in to see Aster crying a little and trying to uncover himself.

"No, no, I'm back, see? You just stay covered and in bed like a good husband." Jack fixed the blanket and tried to avoid Aster's hands while cleaning the apple off of him.

"We' married?" Aster looked at him with those big green eyes, still wet with tears and Jack fell a little bit more in love with the idiot. "Bu' ya too pre'y f'r meh!"

"We're married because you're an idiot and I love you for more than looks. You're smart, kind, funny, and you've got this voice that just makes me swoon sometimes!" Jack might be laying it on a little thick but he really did love his husband. "Not to mention how well you can fight! I could watch you for hours, in fact, I have. You're very handsome."

"Ye sho nice!" Aster started crying some more. Jack had seen more tears from Aster in the last twenty minutes than in the entire hundred years of knowing him. What the hell was in those drugs?

**.0.0.0.**

"You, uh, remember anything from when you woke up earlier?" Jack asked casually.

"Nah, snowdrop," Aster was laying his uninjured side, letting his tail have some relief from being squished. "Didn't know I even woke up earlier."

"That makes sense, you were pretty drugged up." Jack got a wicked grin on his face. "You didn't recognize me and you thought I was really pretty."

"Sounds 'bout right, you really are very pretty." Aster squeezed Jacks hand lightly.

"And then you would try to ask me out on a date and you would get _so_ happy when I told you that we're married." Aster huffed a little. "All five times you woke up."

"I know I'm a right lucky bloke, I snagged me a real winner when I got you." He gave Jack this soft smile and he felt his heart flutter.

"I want you to know that got one of those times on video, you're rather cute when you're trying to be suave."

"Oi! I am not cute!"


End file.
